Freak the Freak Out!
by Colorful Beat
Summary: I just thought of this right now and there might be a little bit of language in this story, but enjoy anyway. .


**Freak the Freak Out!**

 **I started thinking about this idea like, right now so enjoy.**

 **Bubble's Pov**

OMG! We're in a karaoke club. This is gonna be so fun. "Hey Buttercup, what are we going to sing?" I asked her. "Why don't you choose it Bubbles. After all you, me, and Blossom all have a singing voice. Too bad she had to take care of her little sister." she said.

I'm wearing a light blue tank top, blue shorts, and black high heels. My hair is up in 2 pigtails. Buttercup is wearing a green blouse, black jeggings, and black high heeled boots. Her hair is let loose.

"Come girls let's go pick a table." said my 'Oh So' adorable boyfriend Boomer. "Oh and let's order some food and drinks while we're at it." said Buttercup's boyfriend, Butch. While we were finding a table I saw that Brick wasn't with us. "Hey Brick, you coming?" I said and he said, "Yeah, I'm coming."

Once we found a table and ordered me and Buttercup went to the restroom.

 **At Blossom's House**

 **Blossom's Pov**

"Kassie, you have to take these painkillers or the pain won't go away!" I yelled since she was running away from me. "NO! They taste disgusting!" she gagged out. 'Oh you're going to take these pills or I'll just shove them down your throat.' I thought. I tackled her just to get swung at. "Did you just swing at me?" I said surprised. "Yeah?" she said. "That's it your going to take them by force." I said and tackled her again. I put the pills in her mouth and then grabbed a water bottle and squirted it in her mouth.

She swallowed and then made an 'Ugh' face when she swallowed. "Finally!" I yelled and threw my fist in the air.

 **Back at the Karaoke Club**

 **Butch's Pov**

When Buttercup and Bubbles went to the restroom three ugly ass girls just come up to us. "Who might you hotties be?" asked the Buttercup look-a-like. "I'm Boomer, this is Brick, and that's Butch." said Boomer. I punched him under the table and whispered in his ear, "You idiot. You just sold us out to these look-a-likes of our girlfriends." "Oops, sorry." he whispered back. "Well I'm Berserk and these are my two friends, Brat and Brute." said the Blos- I mean Berserk. "Do you guys have girlfriends?" said Brat. "Ugh yeah. Why?" I said.

"For reals 'cause I don't see them." said Brute. "Then why don't you turn around." I heard Buttercup say behind us. 'Thanks for saving our butts, babe.' I thought.

 **Buttercup's Pov**

I go in to the restroom for 3-4 minutes and I see 3 sluts flirting with our boyfriends. I heard one of them say something about seeing them, which I think that means us. "Then why don't you turn around." I said. When they heard me the blue slut said, "Who are you 2?" "I'm Buttercup." I said while walking over to Butch. "and I'm Bubbles." said Bubbles and then she walked over to Boomer and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"There are only two of you. So that means the red-head is up for grabs." said the red slut. "Nope, don't even think about it. I'm already off the market." said Brick. All you hear is a 'hmph' sound and then the girls walked away. "Finally, I was starting to think we were toast. Oh and this dummy sold us out so now they know our names." said Butch while gesturing towards Boomer.

"I already said sorry." he said. Just then the DJ started talking. "Yo, yo, yo people how's it going." he said and everyone cheered. "Ok, ok, first off for our singers are Berserk, Brat, and Brute." he said and everyone cheered again but a little less enthusiastic. I saw the 3 sluts come out.

He gave them all mic's and then Berserk said, "We want to sing Number One." "Ok then. Here we go with Berserk, Brat, and Brute singing 'Number One'." he said and started to play the music.

 ** _Number One by Ginger Fox_**

 ** _Berserk_**

 _Let's get this started_

 _Hello? Is everybody watching?_

 _Before I get the party started,_ _you know you want to be invited_

 _Step right up and get a taste of your biting_

 ** _Berserk, Brat, and Brute_**

 _Feel the groove, when we move,  
I'm the center_

 _We'll get it right, every night,_ _like we're meant ta_

 ** _Brat and Brute_**

 _When it all goes down,_

 _I need to tell ya_

 ** _Berserk, Brat, and Brute_**

 _You're gonna love me_

 _you're gonna tell me that you're ready to go_

 _I'm already there,_

 _look up in the air,_

 _'cause I'm the star of the show_

 _I'm number 1, baby,_

 _always number 1 baby_

 _So forget hat you heard_

 _this is my world_

 ** _Berserk_**

 _My world revolves around me_

 ** _Brat and Brute_**

 _Oh, oh so forget what you heard_

 _this is my world_

 ** _Berserk_**

 _My world revolves around me_

 ** _Brat and Brute_**

 _My world_

 ** _Berserk, Brat, and Brute_**

 _My world!_

'They suck ass at singing man' I thought. Everyone cheered while we were clapping slowly. "Next up we have Buttercup and Bubbles." said the DJ. Everyone cheered while Berserk, Brat, and Brute just glared at us. I glared back and they backed off. "Ok ladies, what are you singing tonight?" asked the DJ.

"We are going to sing 'Give it Up'." said Bubbles. "Oh a little competition." he said. "Yeah, yeah just start the song." I said and then he started it.

 **'Give it Up' by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies**

 ** _Buttercup_**

 _Someday I'll let you in_  
 _Treat you right_  
 _Drive you outta your mind_  
 _Oooh_

 ** _Bubbles_**

 _You never met a chick like me_  
 _Burn so bright_  
 _I'm gonna make you blind_

 ** _Both_**

 _Always want what you can't have_  
 _Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted_  
 _Make you feel good_  
 _As I whip you_  
 _Into shape, ya boy_  
 _Let's get it started!_

 _ **Both**_

 _Give it up_  
 _You can't win_  
 _Cause I know where you've been_  
 _Such a shame_  
 _You don't put up a fight_  
 _That's a game that we play_  
 _At the end of the night_  
 _It's the same old story_  
 _But you never get it right_  
 _Give it up_

 ** _Both_**

 _Come a little closer_  
 _Baby, baby_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Baby, baby_

 ** _Buttercup_**

 _So stop trying to walk away_  
 _No you won't ever leave me behind_

 ** _Bubbles_**

 _(Noooo)_

 _You better believe that I'm here to stay_  
 _(That's right)_

 _Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_  
 _(Ooooohh)_

 ** _Both_**

 _Look at me boy_  
 _'Cause I got you_  
 _Where I want you_  
 _Isn't it so exciting?_  
 _Wanna shake you_  
 _Wanna break you_  
 _Take a backseat boy_  
 _Cause now I'm driving_

 _Give it up_  
 _You can't win_  
 _Cause I know where you've been_  
 _Such a shame_  
 _You don't put up a fight_  
 _That's a game that we play_  
 _At the end of the night_  
 _It's the same old story_  
 _But you never get it right_  
 _Give it up_

 ** _Bubbles_**

 _A oooh yeaaah_  
 _Ah oooho heeey_  
 _Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah_

 ** _Both_**

 _Come a little closer_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Baby, baby_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Baby, baby_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Come a little closer_  
 _Baby_  
 _If you are my baby_  
 _Then I'll make you crazy tonight_

 _Look at me boy_  
 _'Cause I got you_  
 _Where I want you_  
 _Isn't it so exciting?_  
 _Wanna shake you_  
 _When I break you_  
 _Take a backseat boy_  
 _Cause now I'm driving_

 _Give it up_  
 _You can't win_  
 _Cause I know where you've been_  
 _Such a shame_  
 _You don't put up a fight_  
 _That's a game that we play_  
 _At the end of the night_  
 _It's the same old story_  
 _But you never get it right_  
 _Give it up_  
 _Ohhhh_  
 _YEAH!_

I heard a bunch of screaming and cheering that my eardrums almost popped. Then the manager came to say who wins. "Ok a lot of good singers tonight. Well the winners are... Berserk, Brat, and Brute!"

"Thank you daddy." said Berserk. "What the f**k! They sang horrible." I said. they gasped and her daddy said, "You girls are banned from this club. Oh and those guys with you too." he said. "Fudge you old man. You I bet you don't know the difference between wailing banshees and singing." I said and we left.

 **At Blossom's House**

 **Blossom's Pov**

"I want ice cream!" said Kassie. "Then go get some." I said. "I want ice cream!" she yelled. I got up and got a bag of frozen peas and gave it to her. "I want ice cream!" she yelled again. "Fine. You want ice cream I'll get you ice cream." I said and I got up to go back to the fridge to get out the frozen ice cream. I was hitting the ice cream with a big wooden and I came out. I gave it to her with a spoon and then she stopped whining.

She looked at me, then the ice cream and started licking it. Then I heard the a knock at the door. "Coming!" I yelled and got the door to see my cousin, Brownie, come in and gave me frozen yogurt. "How's it going Blossom?" asked Brownie. "Horrible. Kassie just won't listen." I said then my ringtone went off. 'Dam dadi do dam dam dadodi dam 2x' Its a text from Buttercup.

 **Buttercup: Blossom we need you to beat 3 girls at the karaoke club plz.**

 **Blossom: Sure**

 **Buttercup: Ok, but we got a plan so we're coming over.**

 **Blossom: ok**

"Brownie, do you think you can take care of Kassie while I go to a club with my friends?" I asked. "Sure Blossom, I'll take good care of Kassie." he said. "K thanks." I said and went up to my room and changed. "I'm wearing a pink off the shoulder top, grey skinny jeans, my red hair bow, and pink converse. When I finished I got a text from Buttercup.

 **Buttercup: We're outside, are you ready.**

 **Blossom: Yeah**

 **Buttercup: Ok hurry up**

"Brownie I'm leaving ok, bye" I said and left. When I got in the car I saw Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, Butch, and Brick. "Ok what's the plan." I said. "The plan is that we are going to dress you up in a big sweater, a wig with a hat on it, glasses, and fake body parts to make you look ugly." said Bubbles. "Oh and you have to read a book at one of the tables while chewing your hair." said Buttercup. "Why?" I asked. "You'll see once we make a bet with those girls." said Buttercup.

 **At the Karaoke Club**

 **Bubble's Pov**

"Hey!" shouted Buttercup toward the mean girls. "Uh, what are you doing here?" said Berserk after finishing a song with Brute and Brat. "We're her to make a bet with you. You guys have to let the audience choose who wins and not your daddy, and you can choose anyone in this club to sing against you." said Buttercup. "If you lose, you guys have to babysit someone we know." she finished. "And if we win?" asked Berserk. "You get to kiss the boys." I said. "What!" yelled Buttercup. "They think they're hot." I said. "Well so do we." said Buttercup. "Worried?" said Brute sarcastically. "No." Buttercup deadpanned. "Now pick someone to sing against you." I said.

"Alright. We'll pick..." said Brat. They walked around then they spotted Blossom. "Her." she said and pointed at Blossom. "Fine, whatever." said Buttercup. "Hey, ugly betty." said Brat. Blossom looked up from her book. "Time to sing." said Brute. Blossom got up and told DJ that she is going to sing next. "Alright we have another singer tonight and you guys get to choose who wins by your applause." said the DJ. Everyone clapped and then he spoke again, "Alright! Put your name up at the mic there." "Blossom Utonium." said Blossom. "Wow that's a name. Well what do you want to sing tonight Blossom." he said.

"Um, I would like to sing Freak the Freak Out." she said. "Really? Are you sure? That's a pretty intense tune." he said. "I would like to sing it now please." she retaliated. "Alright, here comes Blossom singing Freak the Freak Out." When the music started Buttercup told me, "Don't make that face."

 _ **'Freak the Freak Out' by Victoria Justice**_

 _Are you listening?_  
 _Hear me talk, hear me sing._  
 _Open up the door,_  
 _Is it less, is it more?_

 _When you tell me to beware,_  
 _Are you here? Are you there?_  
 _Is it something I should know?_  
 _Easy come, easy go._

When she gets to this part she starts taking off the ugly clothes until she has the pretty outfit she had on, and her natural is out.

 _Nodding your head,_  
 _Don't hear a word I said_  
 _I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate_  
 _I try to talk to you_  
 _But you never even knew,_  
 _So what's it gonna be?_  
 _Tell me can you hear me?_

She grabbed the mic and then started walking towards the middle.

 _I'm so sick of it,_  
 _Your attention deficit_  
 _Never listen, never listen._  
 _I'm so sick of it,_  
 _So I'll throw another fit._  
 _Never listen, never listen._

 _I scream your name,_  
 _It always stays the same._  
 _I scream and shout,_  
 _So what I'm gonna do now_  
 _Is freak the freak out, hey!_

Me, Buttercup, and the boys started dancing.

 _Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_  
 _Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh.2x_

 _Patience running thin,_  
 _Running thin, come again_  
 _Tell me what I get_  
 _Opposite, opposite  
_  
 _Show me what is real_  
 _If it breaks does it heal?_  
 _Open up your ear_  
 _Why you think that I'm here?  
_  
 _Keep me in the dark_  
 _Are you even thinking of me?_  
 _Is someone else above me_  
 _Gotta know, gotta know  
_  
 _What am I gonna do?_  
 _'Cause I can't get through to you_  
 _So what's it gonna be?_  
 _Tell me can you hear me?_

 _(Can you hear me?)_

 _I'm so sick of it,_  
 _Your attention deficit_  
 _Never listen, never listen._  
 _I'm so sick of it,_  
 _So I'll throw another fit._  
 _Never listen, never listen._

 _I scream your name,_  
 _It always stays the same._  
 _I scream and shout,_  
 _So what I'm gonna do now_  
 _Is freak the freak out, hey!  
_  
 _Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_  
 _Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_  
 _Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_  
 _Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

 _Easy come, easy go_  
 _Easy come, easy go_

 _(Can you hear me?)_

 _I scream your name,_  
 _It always stays the same._  
 _I scream and shout,_  
 _So what I'm gonna do now_  
 _Is freak the freak out, hey!_  
 _Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_  
 _Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_  
 _Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_  
 _Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

 _(Freak the freak out!) [repeats in background until end]_

 _I scream your name_  
 _But you never listen_  
 _No you never listen_  
 _But you never listen_

When she finished everyone cheered really loudly. "Whoa, whoa, wait." said the Manager. "Wait for what?" said Buttercup. "The crowd hasn't voted yet." said Berserk. "Yeah." said Brat and Brute. "Ok everybody for Berserk, Brat, and Brute!" he shouted and the 3 girls were the only ones clapping. "Everybody for Blossom Utonium." he said boringly and everyone clapped and cheered loudly including us. Then the club music came back on and we told those girls, "You lost, time to make up your part of the bet." They 'ugh' then we all left to Blossom's house.

 **At Blossom's House**

 **Blossom's Pov**

"Ok girls you have to take care of my little sister, Kassie." I said. "Finally you get home, I was starting to think that I would have to take care of my bratty ass little cousin forever." said Brownie. "Well now you don't cousin Brownie. You could come with us to the club." I said. "Well enjoy your stay girls, 'cause we're leaving bye." said the boys and we left.

 **Hope you like my parody. Hehe. ^.^**


End file.
